Childhood memories
by Valora
Summary: Manny wakes up in the middle of the night and remembers his first encounter with Ellie. One shot MannyXEllie


Childhood Memories

Childhood Memories

One shot. This is just a dream I had while… well, while sleeping  So just read, enjoy and review

Ice Age does not belong to me sob

Manny opened his eyes and saw- darkness. It was still night, the sun would take another couple of hours before it would rise. He looked around and saw everybody in his place. The twins sleeping upside down on a branch they had brought into the cave they were living in, Sid snoring loudly, struggling like usually and Diego laying near the sloth, asleep. Looking to his right side, his expression grew soft and he smiled. Ellie. His beloved, beautiful Ellie. They had been together since three years and they had been mates since over two years. He stroked her side affectionately, paying special attention to her slowly growing belly. Their baby would take about five more months before its birth and he could already feel it moving inside his mate. Children... they had always played an important role in his life. This child with Ellie, his first child and his own childhood. His childhood had been... wild. There were many things he couldn't remember and a few things he didn't want to remember but there was one thing he just remembered too well, especially when he looked in his mate's big green eyes. When he met her three years ago it wasn't the fist time he had seen those stunning eyes. He recalled the same eyes from when he was six years old. It was fall and the herds were combining to become a very big herd to migrate south together...

_Start flashback_

_A mudball flew trough the air and landed straight in a young mammoth's face. The fur covered little animal wiped its face with a stubby dark brown trunk._

_Laughter filled the air and the small bull glared at a group of snickering children, also mammoths. _

"_HAHA! How funny!" the sarcasm in the kid's voice was definite as anything._

"_Aaaaww, c'mon, Manny! You know we're just kidding!" A light brown, slightly older male thumped his shoulder. _

"_Shut up, Taylor!"_

"_You're no fun today!"_

_Manny went to the nearby river to wash his face clean. Usually he would have thrown a mudball back but he didn't feel like playing or fighting right now._

_He had just washed all the mud off when he heard a frightened squeak from behind. He turned around and saw a light brown baby mammoth running around between the adult's feet completely disoriented. He followed the girl, obviously it couldn't find its family. Suddenly he saw two very big macraukenia fighting- and the baby not recognizing them. One of the big mammals stepped backwards and Manny was sure that they would step on the smaller mammoth if it wouldn't move. Manny ran towards the other child, picked it up and carried it out of reach, just before one of the fighting animals fell to the ground, right where the baby had been standing only seconds ago. The little girl squeaked out of surprise and looked at her rescuer curiously. He looked in her eyes. They were shocking green. Manny let her down and smiled kindly. _

"_Are you alright?"_

_No response._

"_What's your name?"_

_The baby chirped happily before babbling inapprehensible stuff. He frowned as she moved to stand between his forelegs and said something like "Gah!"._

"_Uhm... alright, looks like you can't speak yet. Let's go and find your mommy, huh?"_

_The baby hugged his leg and babbled. Actually, this other child was kinda cute. He took the girl by her small trunk and started to search for someone who knew where her mother was. _

_Finally, after a few hours of searching and asking, he found a guy who actually knew who the baby's mother was. Now, with a clue of how the mammoth they were searching for looked like it was much easier to find her._

"_I wonder if your mother is searching for you. If she is, you must be lucky to even have a mother who cares for you..." _

_Hearing the sadness in the boy's voice, the baby nudged him soothingly and made one of those adorable baby noises. He smiled at her and nudged her back. _

_She purred, as if she was proud of what she just did before a (to her) familiar voice interrupted them._

"_Eleonore! There you are!" _

_An adult female mammoth came walking towards them and picked the baby up._

"_Thank god you're alright. Oh, and you've found a new friend."_

_The female bent down too look at Manny. He looked up to her shyly._

"_Thank you for returning Eleonore. You know, she's just a few weeks old and she already wanders off all the time, I'm always afraid of her getting lost. What's your name, little guy?"_

"_Uhm...my name's Manfred. And it's alright, ma'am. But I should better get back to my family now, there's gonna be a storm."_

_She smiled and nodded._

"_You should probably do that. You're free to come by and play with Eleonore if you want."_

"_Yes, ma'am. Goodbye."_

_He turned to leave but a familiar squeaking sound stopped him. Manny looked back at the baby struggling in her mother's grasp until she set her down. The girl ran towards him and hugged his leg, snuggling close to him. Her mother chuckled._

"_Looks like someone doesn't want you to leave."_

_He smiled at his new friend and hugged her._

"_Hey, I'm not leaving forever. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"_

_She cooed content and nuzzled his shoulder before letting go of him. He pet her head and left._

_In the night, there was a terrible blizzard and when Manny went to look for Eleonore the next morning, she was gone._

_End flashback_

Manny lay there for another minute or so, thinking of what he had just remembered when he heard Ellie whispering.

"You're awake?"

He looked at her, concern was written all over her face.

"Hmm..."

He leaned closer to her and nuzzled her cheek.

"Ellie?"

"Yes?"

"You remember the first time we met? I mean, three years ago?"

"How could I ever forget that?"

"I don't think it really was the first time we met."


End file.
